His Diamond, Her Fighter
by TheRenataVolturi
Summary: Santiago and Renata. Cause no one writes about them. I just love the pairing. Post Breaking Dawn.


The Volturi after the confrontation in Forks, return to Italy. Renata's POV.

Silently, as we all entered the castle, I continued my closeness to Aro, my guard lowered. After all that drama I was finally ready to let him roam around. No one in this castle could hard him, especially not without getting body slammed by Felix or Santiago, and risk getting their heads taken from them in one split second. I took off the hood from my grey cloak, freeing my raven waves from the bun. I walked Aro and his brothers to the throne room, relieved to be home where it was sunny, and not 30 below 0. Italy was nice, and it was much better than being surrounded by rival clans who wanted to help the Cullen's protect their hybrid child.

Personally, I had nothing against the Cullen's or Renesmee, for that matter. But I had to do my job. After all, why in the hell would I risk my head? I didn't want to end up like the Denali girl, Irina. She was foolish to bring false information. Pity, the girl had it coming.

I waited at my usual post behind master Aro's throne, and had my eyes fixated on the massive doors, hoping that they wouldn't open for some foolish vampire. They opened. But to my luck, Heidi had done a quick job of luring in the humans for a nice bite to eat. Taking in the smell, the doors slammed shut behind them, as each of us lunged to take our kill. I got a twenty-something year old man. For a human he was cute, but I was seeing someone. Instantly, I sunk my teeth into the man's jugular, letting my venom spread, not bothering to cover the screams. I greedily took in my fill, enjoying the thick red nectar go down my throat to soothe the burning that was starting to build up. Gasping for unnecessary air, I dropped the drained body, smiling and licking my lips blood free.

As a few more screams were heard throughout the corridors of our magnificent castle, my crimson irises looked up at the figure before me. He didn't know the effect he could have on me, for if I were human, I'd be blushing hard.

Santiago Volturi, The guy I was seeing. He just stood there, grinning at me. I was lost in his gaze, feeling myself melt until I heard Aro clap. That awakened me from my day dreaming.

"Leave us be all, my brothers have things to discuss about the…incident." Aro trailed off, turning to have his back facing us as he shooed us away. Demetri and Felix stood behind to clean up after feeding time.

As I turned to leave, I bumped into Santiago's chest, his strong muscular arms picking me up and twirling me around as we left the throne room. I giggled, and begged to be set down. It was a few seconds before he finally obliged and let me down. I was still softly giggling as I came into his arms. Santiago was the guy who was always there for me, ever since we met when he joined the guard during the Sixteenth century. It was like love at first sight.

When we first met, Aro had hoped we'd get along perfectly, and he was right. Santiago was the only gentleman of the guard, aside from Afton. He wasn't like Felix and Demetri, I never bothered to give those brutes the time of day. It was only a few months later, when we both had to guard Aro and his brothers, together. It was also that night, that he asked me to go with him to the annual masquerade ball. I accepted, and I felt like the belle of the ball.

Since that moment of bonding, we became pretty good friends. It was recently that we both realized our feelings for each other, and it was love at first sight. When news of our newfound relationship status erupted throughout the castle, the others showed their approval, saying how they knew it would happen eventually. I could only laugh. It wasn't until we had to go to Forks because of that Irina girl. We thought a fight would erupt, and to both of us, that meant we might never see each other again. I gave into him the night before we left. It was a memorable night, worth centuries waiting for, and it was amazing.

Back to the story, we were gazing into each other's eyes, smiles painted on our porcelain faces.

"I've been waiting for a moment alone with you, Ren." Santiago stated, leaning down to peck me on my forehead. I hated being shorter than he was. I reached up on my tip toes, still short in heels. He laughed and picked me up, planting his lips on mine, giving me a long, deep kiss. I melted in his arms, wrapping my legs around his waist, pressing my chest against him. Oh god, how I needed that.

"Santi, what's the rush?" I mused, laying my head on his chest after he set me down. He smirked at me, taking my hand in his own, as he led me outside to the gardens. It was such a beautiful sight, as the two of us removed our cloaks, allowing the sun's rays to make our skin glimmer and gleam.

"Renata. You're a diamond." He said, purring my name, letting it roll from his tongue. I'd be blushing by now if I were mortal. I could only feel a grin being carved into my face, the sides hurting from the pleased Cheshire cat grin. "I love seeing you smile." He complimented.


End file.
